


Posters and Flowers

by Atalante241



Series: One Shots of Ideas [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Minor Original Character(s), One Shot, theyre just a random poké-center lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalante241/pseuds/Atalante241
Summary: A spring rainstorm results in a little surprise.
Series: One Shots of Ideas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552750
Kudos: 15





	Posters and Flowers

The rain fell around him, washing the street of grime but also bringing more. He was already sobbing wet, having walked in the downpour for the past thirty minutes. He really should go inside, or find a phone.

Izuku hated his luck right now. He was just going to get the new All Might poster when the rain started, and because he spent all of his money on the poster he really couldn’t take the rain back home.

So that’s why an eight year old is walking through a spring rain storm, only in his school uniform. He should at least have brought an umbrella.

As Izuku traversed back towards home, the rain started to let up. He was glad for that because he was pretty sure the plastic bag with the poster in it couldn’t take much more rain, and he wanted to dry up a little before he got home.

While walking he neglected to pay attention, and without realizing it he had taken the path he used while a little kid. Snapping out of his thoughts he saw that he had walked quite the way on the path already, so turning around would make his walk even longer. Sighing he started walking a little faster, looking around himself he noted a lack of pokémon. They probably wanted to get out of the rain, so it wasn’t that surprising. There were some pokémon, most being the water types from the small stream near the path; deciding to come out during the rain.

While walking by a bush he heard a small noise, first not paying attention to it; but then realizing that it was a distress call. Crouching near the bush he moved the leaves away, down at the bottom of the bush was lying a Comfy. It looked quite beat up, likely having gotten attacked by a wild pokémon or an over enthusiastic trainer.

Izuku picked up the Comfy, and started jogging to a hospital. Thanks to his previous shenanigans he was quite fast, and got to the hospital in ten minutes. Slowing down to a fast walk he got to the desk, trying to catch the attention of the woman behind the counter.

“Hello, what’s the matter?” The woman enquiered.

“Uhm, I found this Comfy beat up in the forest”, Izuku said “and I don’t know how to help her other than to bring her here.”

“Oh dear, well give her here and we’ll get her treated”, The woman stretched a hand towards the Comfy, and Izuku gave it to her. She stood up, cradling the Comfy, and walked through a doorway behind the desk. A little later she came back out, “She’ll be alright”, Izuku let his shoulders drop in relief, not even realizing how tense he was. “You’ll have to sign these.” The woman gave him a paper and a pen, Izuku then sat down in a chair giving the other person a chance to have their pokémon looked at.

A little bit later the woman went into the room again, and then came back with the Comfy. Izuku stood up from his chair and walked to the desk, the woman exchanging the Comfy for the paperwork Izuku did while waiting.

“Try getting her some flowers, she’ll be more comfortable with them.” The woman suggested. “And it says here that the Comfy isn’t yours, that right?” Izuku gave her a small ’yes’, and she said to leave the Comfy where he found it. Or if it felt up to it and Izuku wanted it, he could go to the closest laboratory and register the Pokémon as his.

Biding good day to the woman, Izuku walked out of the hospitals pokémon area. And continued his way back to the “forest”, the sun could be seen readying to set; already one-sixth of the way there. While walking he maneuvered the sleeping Comfy into one arm and dug out his phone, he had few messages from his mom wondering where he was and was he okay. Quickly sending her an explanation he continued on his way to the “forest”.


End file.
